


Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve

by SleepingReader



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem I wrote for my mom, accompanied by the Narnia DVD's, as a gift.





	Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve

Where lions roar and eagles scream  
Where ice melts at first sunbeam  
Where rivers speak and trees can dance  
Where griffins soar and centaurs prance  
Where satyrs clip-clop on the floor  
Is where Lucy stepped through the door

Where witches entice with Turkish delight  
Where dwarves slip knives in ribs at night  
Where wolves gnaw on ancient bone  
Where innocents are turned to stone  
Where satyrs suffer and frosts bite  
Edmund first betrayed then made things right

Where you can slay witches in white  
Where at last you are a knight  
Where Father Christmas gives you a sword  
And there is a whole land to be explored  
Where no adults can whine or drawl  
King Peter finally stood tall

A wise queen rules over her land  
Entire armies at her command  
She knows that this is not pretend  
But she feels like this has to end  
She asked, and with a frown  
Gentle Susan took off her crown   
Her family forgot about home at war  
And only Susan stepped back through the door

Where Telmarine sits on the throne  
Where Kings and Queens left land alone  
Where creatures assemble in the wood  
Waiting for a world that’s good  
A prince of parents fair and wise  
Will give them life, will help them rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments? Questions? Kudos? All are welcome!


End file.
